domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Games
"The Games" is a story by Order of the Command Block which features a team of wikians. Synopsis Every year, a few select wikias are chosen to send a team of four wikians to a wikia made for The Games. It all seems so easy and simple, as the wikians are selected and sent off. Well, actually, no wikian who was sent there ever came back. These games are not what they seem. And more importantly, where are the former wikian teams!? The Minecraft Story Mode team, aided by some not-so-unlikely friends, are in for the ride of their life, and it's NOT on a roller coaster. Characters Main Wikian Team *Order of the Command Block (Order) *Domitron *Charles *Georgia Former Team TBA Chapter 1 Order sat in the velvety chair, looking out the window. She, like the rest of her team, was wearing a dark purple hoodie with the Minecraft: Story Mode logo on it and black track pants. The only thing that they had on that was different was some accessories and their shoes. Order had on a red hair clip and brown hiking boots, Domitron had sunglasses and black shoes, Charles wore white iron boots with gold trims and a white helmet with gold edges, and Georgia had blue armored boots with gold trim and a helmet with gold trim. They were all sitting down. The limo they were in bounced along the road. The driver was Darth, who had been instructed by Wikia to keep the competitors from talking to him. "What do you think the events will be?" Domitron asked, moving his black hair out of his face. Order shrugged. "Maybe like some sort of editing contest? I don't know. Could be anything, since no one ever came back to tell us," she said, leaning back in the chair. Georgia had been staring at her own chair, but now she turned her dark eyes to the others. "Creepy, isn't it? We never saw them again," the ginger-haired female said. Order could feel her throat close up with emotion and her vision blurred with tears. Last year was the Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki's first year having to send in wikians to the events. Other wikis had been doing it for multiple years. Four wikians had been chosen to compete, and they never came back. This year, Order, Domitron, Charles, and Georgia had been chosen to compete. "I'm just hoping that doesn't happen to us," Charles said, his green eyes narrowing. Order growled. "How could you say that!? They are our friends, Charles! We need to find out what happened to them!" She shouted. "Don't act like I'm being heartless, Order! I'm not saying we should ignore them! I'm saying it's better to hope to fare better than them! I don't want to vanish from this place!" Charles fired back. "They didn't either! So, how about you not say that again!" Order got out of her chair and stepped forward, drawing a sword in one fluid motion. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be!?" Charles drew his sword and stood up. Domitron and Georgia sprung from their seats and stood between Charles and Order. The brown haired girl remembered where she was and who she was talking to and put her sword back in her inventory. "Sorry, Charles. I got a bit heated," she said, flopping back into her chair. "I'm sorry too," Charles said, sitting down. Order could feel the limo turn and looked outside. A small building with a large parking lot was in front of them. "This can't be the competition area, it's too small," Domitron muttered. But Darth opened the doors and gestured for them to get out. They got out and followed him to the small building. It was barely larger than a shack. Order thought it was a shack. Darth gave the four wikians a sad look before opening the wooden door. Behind it was a light burning so intensely they had to shut their eyes. Without another word, Darth shoved them all in. Chapter 2 Order plummeted down something that seemed like a cylinder. It was dark and she couldn't see. Her hair whipped in her face, proving she was falling. The tanned girl flailed her arms and legs out of instinct. She found herself wondering why she was doing that. Not the time. She reprimanded. She looked around, straining her eyes to catch movements anywhere. She couldn't pick up anything. She reached out, trying to feel for a wall, or anything to mark that she wasn't in a limbo. No such reassurance came. Order wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ignore everything. Maybe this was a dream. She would wake up and be in the arena or something. Nothing. She felt panic creep its way into her mind. Then something cold grabbed her leg. She convulsed, jerking her foot, but whatever had it held fast. Order heard a scream escape her lips a second before it was whisked away by the wind. She then realized that the person who grabbed her was wearing a hoodie, and she grabbed the arm herself and pulled it closer. It was Domitron! She could barely make out the outline of his face, but it was her friend. Then the world flared white, and everything was not a black limbo. Yay! Instead she landed face-first into a mattress. "OW." She said, getting up. Order looked upwards and saw Domitron fall from the sky. She leaped out of the way and avoided getting squashed. Domitron got up but didn't notice Georgia about to fall on him. "MOVE-" Georgia fell on Domitron's back. Then Charles fell on her. "OWWWWWWWWWW," Domitron groaned. Charles and Georgia scrambled off Domitron and let up get up. They all looked around and saw people wearing official-looking outfits leading groups of four people away. A female with blond hair and green eyes came over. "Hello, I'm a Wikia Worker, and I'll be taking you to the dormitory so you can start getting ready for The Games! I see you're from the Minecraft: Story Mode Wikia! Glad to see you're here on time. Some Wikis who are first selected don't get their competitors on time," the girl said. Every word out of her mouth oozed with cheerfulness that Order suspected was false. "What happens to those teams that come after the games start?" Charles asked, helping Domitron move off of the mattress. The worker's smile faltered. "They're... taken care of. We don't like to talk about it here, it's an insult to the wiki that sent them in late," she said, then led them down a long hallway. Georgia walked beside Order, unease on her face. Clearly, she didn't trust the lady. Since there was no reason to be hurt at the moment, Order did. Domitron took the lead in front of them, walking faster than his friends. The blond girl led them outside where it was lightly snowing. They entered a small cabin that had many Minecraft: Story Mode posters and four neatly made beds. Each bed seemed specifically made for a certain member. They even had name plaques on them. Order walked over to her bed, which had pink, fluffy blankets, and a silky pillow. The others had beds made to their tastes, too. Order looked to ask the blond girl how the staff knew what they liked, but she was already gone. "Weird. She didn't even tell us what to do," she muttered. Charles looked over at her, pausing fiddling with his bed. "She hinted that we should stay here, so I say we do that and just look around," he said. Order nodded. Chapter 3 Order stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. "I'm so BORED!" She exclaimed, flailing her limbs. In that random movement, her hand smacked against the wood. She cried out in pain and rolled off of the bed in an overly dramatic display of pain. Domitron, catching onto the joke, started laughing. Upon hearing the laughter, Georgia smiled. "She is gonna die! Call 911!" She exclaimed, pretending to panic. Charles started laughing, then threw a blanket onto Order. "What's that for?! I'm dyin' over here!" The girl exclaimed, trying to shove the blanket off but getting tangled in it instead. "BLASPHAMY!" Georgia fell onto her bed, laughing at the sight of the Chat Mod struggling to simply get out of a blanket. Charles went over and removed it for her. Order flopped onto the floor, pretending to be dead. "Ok, ok, seriously," Domitron said, "why do we do these things?" Charles gave him a sly smile. "Because we just do." Order got up and fixed her long, dark brown hair with her hands. "Too bad Narrator can't come bring you your nukes, Order, or we would be in serious trouble," Georgia joked. Domitron and Charles exchanged worried glances. The amusement and joy from Order's eyes vanished in an instant. "Don't talk about him," she said. Her voice was colder than ice. Realization hit Georgia like a freight train. The Wikia had taken one item from each of the Wikias, a prize they could get back if they won. No one had any say in what was taken. Narrator had been kidnapped right during a simple live chat. Only Becky, Domitron, Charles, Policia, Order, and Alex had actually seen it. No one had been able to actually get Narrator back, since no one had won. After that, Order had never stuck around long when Narrator was mentioned; she simply disappeared. Left without anyone noticing. Georgia's face flushed, and nervous tension filled the room. The ginger-haired girl looked at Charles and Domitron for support. In that moment, Order left out of the shack without a single sound. Georgia buried her face in her hands, groaning. "Just when I was starting to think she'd get over it, too. I messed up," she said after a second. Domitron placed a calm hand on her shoulder, and Charles just stared at the shut door. "I wonder if roleplaying will be a competition," he said. Domitron and Georgia turned to stare at him. "We'd need Policia or Jagapup on our team, then. They're good at that," Georgia said. Domitron walked over to his bed and pulled out a book. "We'll find out soon. The Games start in the morning, remember? And this time, the Minecraft: Story Mode wikia is going to win," the black haired boy said, his voice brimming with confidence. "How do you know?" Charles and Georgia asked at the same time. Domitron's expression turned serious. "Because we have to." Chapter 4 Order soon returned to her friends late in the night. Her hoodie was rimmed with frost and wet with melted snow. Her nose and cheeks were red and her boots had snow on them. She didn't say a word to her friends that had woken up by her sudden return, she just gave them an apologetic look and laid in bed. In the morning, they were woken up in the most uncomfortable way ever. "WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE. COME ON, GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR, MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The same girl who'd led them here shouted, banging on a pot above each of the kids' beds. Order had woken with a start, tumbling out of bed. Similar to Domitron, who was currently rubbing his bruised arm. Charles and Georgia woke up like normal people. The team was led down a long hallway along with multiple other teams. Sonic News Network, Pokémon, Minecraft, even a few fandom wikias. They arrived in a large room. It was dome-shaped, with tall, detailed pillars scaling upwards. A stained-glass dome was at the top, depicting a shadowy person holding up a golden trophy with a group of black people cheering from behind. There was a small room on the walls where five chairs sat. In those chairs were five people, too far away for Order to make out the details. In the center of the room were five large circles of sand, numerous wires flitting through them. At the center of each sand circle was a wooden column with ladders on all four sides. A man with white hair stood on a podium. He had hair that was combed neatly, letting it splay across his face, and he wore a track outfit with a green star that marked him as a worker of The Games. "I need all those who are staff of ANY sort to come forward," the man said, voice shining with authority. About five or six people stepped forward, including Order. "Interesting," he said, then motioned for them to step back. They all did. "Now, time for the first game. King of the Hill! The teams will be divided into four per circle. The goal is to have one teammate get to the top, then you have to get the entire team out. When you move, the sand below you falls, so don't stop moving!" He shouted. Order's team was put against an Attack On Titan wikia, a Pokémon Fandom wikia, and a Mega Man wikia. Georgia grabbed Order's hand for support. Order's own hear was pounding. Sweat trickled down her face. "Ok, Charles, you dash for the ladder as fast as you can, Georgia and Order will flank you and keep others from intercepting you. I'll hang back so I can help Georgia and Order get onto the outer ring without removing a way for you to come back," Domitron whispered, his voice serious and quiet. They nodded, and Charles's green eyes widened in slight fear. An air horn went off, shocking everyone into motion. The other teams all charged blindly to the ladder. Order and Georgia ran alongside Charles, both moving forward to knock someone off the ladder so Charles could climb on. Order threw the poor wikian at the guy about to meet the top. Charles scrambled up the ladder and finally stood proudly at the top. "Order, MOVE!" It was Georgia, and she sounded terrified. Order looked down and saw the sand sinking below her. She leaped back, her panic fueling the quick reflex. It took a second to register that the sand that had fallen had landed into lava. "THERE'S LAVA BELOW US!" Order and several others who had learned this screeched. Panic erupted throughout the arena. Order and Georgia ran to Domitron, who was trying his hardest to remove as little sand as possible. Charles was fighting to simply stay on the ladder he was on; he had tried to climb down it. Domitron noticed the panic on the boy's face and shouted: "Charles! JUMP!" Charles let go and kicked off the wood, propelling himself forward. He landed on his legs and nearly stumbled. Georgia grabbed him and they ran for the stone flooring outside of the sand ring. Around her, Order saw people from other wikias trip and fall, only to be destroyed by lava. Anguished cries rose, from both the dead and living. Her team safely reached the stone and collapsed, gasping for breath. More teams got out; with most missing members of their teams than none. "And the Minecraft: Story Mode Wikia makes it out unscathed! And so..." the man's voice faded into nothing as Order's vision blurred and her hearing dulled. She saw her body get up and stagger slightly. It was like a dream. Death. Death was the penalty for failing. Faint cries of outrage echoed in her mind, directed at the white-haired man. People were crying over the loss of friends, some even screamed for their brother or sister. Tears stained Domitron's face as he hugged himself. Charles removed his helmet and stared at his golden reflection on it. Georgia stayed on the floor, her eyes empty and wet. Was this the fate of her friends? Were they dead? And nobody knew? Order sank to her knees, her body limp and her eyes finally going blank and dull. She heard Domitron sluggishly ask "what now". Time seemed to slow. A cold and firm hand slapped her across the face, bringing everything back with the sound of rushing water. Order's eyes darted around, but she found that no one was there. Nothing had slapped her. But she'd felt a slap... No lingering pain was there, however. She noticed Domitron was helping Georgia up. Charles put on his helmet again. The white haired man looked at them and he looked troubled. "Well, more teams survived than planned. That's great!" He exclaimed, smiling. "That's all the games for today, folks, so now you can-" He was interrupted. "You killed my sister, you jerks! I didn't know this was the punishment! This isn't a competition, this is manslaughter! What's going on?!" A boy cried. More protests erupted. "This is what your Founders MADE you do, we are NOT responsible! Hate them!" The man with white hair and black eyes shouted. The Minecraft: Story Mode wikia team was led back to their shack in a slight daze. Georgia was still limp with shock, and Charles did not speak. Domitron and Order stared at each other for a long time. Then, as if with some silent command, they mouthed the same thing. We're not going to make it. Chapter 5 The next morning, it was horseback racing. Each team got one horse each. Order was in the back, Charles and Georgia in the middle, and Domitron in the front. "The rules are simple," the same announcer man said, "first one to get across the finish line wins! At the sound of the airhorn, go." Then he was gone. Order stared at the spot he was in right before the air horn blared, causing Domitron to kick the horse into a gallop. Order clung onto the stallion's flanks for dear life. She saw other wikians from other wikias doing the same. The stallion was midnight black and had a long stride. Then they all heard a shriek. It was the sound of someone being injured gravely. Georgia's hair flew wildly as she tried to found the source. Charles looked behind them all and stared in shock. Turning, Order gasped at what she saw. Archers. Lots of The Games workers holding bows and aiming arrows at the racers. "Domitron, GO! GO NOW!" Charles shouted. Domitron was struggling to keep the horse under control, but tried harder to get it to go faster. Panic. Panic will make the horse go faster; it can sense our fear. Order thought. She looked back to tell the others when an arrow struck her shoulder. She cried out in pain and nearly fell off. The only thing that stopped her was Charles grabbing her. "One more thing," the man said on the loudspeaker, "those arrows have struck one member of your team. And they're poisoned. Those who can't finish in time lose the race AND their teammate. Remember, it's not us, it's your founder." There was a loud click as the speaker turned off. Georgia and Domitron turned their concerned eyes to Order. The brown haired child was dazed. Her vision was spinning and the horse didn't make it better. "Charles, keep her on the horse," Domitron said, his gaze darkening. Charles nodded and his grip tightened. Order tried not to move or make any noise. She heard the cries of other wikians. Some shouted at their leader to go faster, others encouraged their poisoned teammate to hold on. One was of the poisoned victim themselves, saying goodbyes to their team. Georgia was also shouting, telling Domitron to go faster. Her dark eyes constantly went back to the tan girl. As the race went on, it wasn't as easy to remain still or be quiet. Often, Charles would have to grab Order's arms and press them down to keep her from convulsing and hurting one of the others. Order realized dark spots were limiting her vision. She tried to say something, but then everything went black. ---- Domitron dug his heels into the black stallion's sides, urging him to go faster. The horse was breathing heavily and frothy sweat was on the large animal's back. It was obvious the animal was trying his hardest; but that was not enough. Georgia was fighting panic, her grip on Domitron's shoulders tightening every second. Charles shouted something, but the words were lost in the wind. It took Domitron a second to realize the words he was saying were "she passed out". Georgia screamed. Domitron turned and saw Charles was having a difficult time keeping the inert form of their friend on the horse and himself on. "Hold on, Charles, I can see the end!" Domitron cried out. The strange announcer was true to his word; medical people were waiting at the end for those who made it. The archers were long gone, having left after they shot their targets. The black haired boy looked at he other races in a quick glance. They were in the lead, but not by much. Pure fear and adrenaline fueled both the riders and their mounts, which made this a tense race. Charles and Georgia were both shouting. They sounded scared even though Domitron could barely understand their words. They were telling him to... stop? Domitron looked in front of him and saw that a large pit had opened in the middle of the tack, cutting off their way to the finish. Domitron pulled on the reigns of the horse, forcing the large mount to halt. The horse noticed the pit was spreading and backed up. Looking at some of the other teams, Domitron noticed a few of their leaders had tried to jump it. Either the entire team went down, or about one or two teammates climbed up. The rest all stopped. "Oh, about the pits. Find a way to cross THAT in time, too. Enjoy!" The boy said on the speaker, then was gone. Domitron, along with everyone else, groaned. "I'm about ready to slap that guy," Charles muttered. Georgia nodded. "What are we going to do, Domitron?" She asked. The boy dismounted and looked down in the pit. At the bottom there was nothing but dirt. Then the dirt below Domitron crumbled and he fell in. "Domitron!" Georgia and Charles exclaimed. The two ran for the pit, Charles still holding onto Order. Domitron looked back up at them and then glanced at Order. She was pale and her breathing was shallow. This isn't right... we shouldn't be racing and fighting for our lives... we should be back in our wikias, editing and having fun. Domitron thought. He ran for the opposite pit wall and started climbing up it, punching and kicking holes like ladder rungs into the dirt for the other two to get up. Georgia and Charles, understanding the plan, abandoned the horse and slid down into the pit. By the time they got to the wall, Domitron was already at the top. Charles went first, using his hands to grip the dirt and his legs to support the poisoned girl. Georgia followed soon after. They reached the top and Domitron grabbed Order along with Charles. They then bolted for the finish. Two other teams were running to the finish also, but the Minecraft: Story Mode wikia team was in the lead. Other teams were starting to surface and run. Domitron didn't actually care if they won. He just wanted to keep all his friends safe. They crossed the finish line in first. About 10 more teams went behind them with about half of their teams missing almost all their members. Only 6 teams had full teams, including the MCSM team. The medics, upon seeing their designated team finish, sprung into action, injecting the medicine into the wound of the limp body of the poisoned victim. The last three teams that finished behind the others got to their medic, but the nurse just gestured to their fallen teammate and shook their head. Georgia stared in sadness as she watched the failed teams shake the dead body of their friend and then break down into sobs. This time, there were no cries of outrage. Just wails of grief and the heavy breathing of worn-out racers trying to calm down. Charles still held Order's body. Domitron saw that some color had returned to her face, which was good. The white haired worker sauntered over to the team, his eyes cold. However, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Order on the ground. He glanced at the nurse, and she held up the empty needle. The announcer stormed away. "That was... awkward," Charles said. Georgia was still watching the three teams that failed. By now, the nurses had wrested the bodies out of their grasp and taken away. Domitron followed her gaze and a tear fell from one eye. The workers who watched over a certain wikia team came over and lead the rest of the competitors away, though they forced the teams to let the nurses take the unconscious teammate. "They'll be back for the next game, but the nurses want to keep them in the infirmary just to be sure they are fine," each one promised as the nurses walked away. Charles, Georgia, and Domitron sent a glare at their worker, but followed her back to their cabin. Another game meant more terrible memories to them. "At least we're all alive..." Charles muttered quietly. Chapter 6 Domitron paced alongside a marble side to a large, rectangular pool. He still wore his "The Games" outfit, but had no shoes. The same was for everyone. Their shoes were on the other side of the pool. Charles followed Domitron's every movement, his bright green eyes tracking every twitch of the muscle. Georgia and Order sat on the ground, talking to one another. For some reason, seeing the girls enjoying themselves was some relief to Domitron. The black haired boy had been offset by the recent events, and seeing some normality was a pleasure. Other teams were beside them, however, they were a bit apart. Small walls of buoys on the crystalline water of the pool marked a lane on which the teams had to swim. The announcer had already explained the rules. All the teams were waiting for was the finish line to be set up. Finally, a white banner was placed, marking the end. The teams gathered themselves and prepared to jump in at the starting signal. With familiar sadness, Domitron noted that most teams had two people left. The Pop! of a smoke shotgun marked the starting sound, and all teams dived in and started swimming. Suddenly, the bottom of the pool opened into multiple spinning fans. The fans were not deadly, they were angled so if touched they would not be fatal. However, water-proof metal claws surrounded the fan holes, ready to grab anyone that was pulled down by the fan and drown them. All teams exploded into chaos. Mad paddling ensued. Domitron started using his arms to keep him up and using his legs to move him forward. The rest of his friends copied. Other teams, noticing the tactic, followed suit. Suddenly, Charles screamed. Georgia whirled around and grabbed Charles. He was sinking! The spinning of the fans was slowly pulling him down were he would drown. Georgia couldn't keep holding on, jutting her chin up to keep her nose and mouth above water. Order grabbed them and kicked her legs frantically. Domitron grabbed Order and started pulling. Other teams were trying to save their own as well. Teams of two went down and never came up. Domitron was starting to get winded. Order was shouting complete nonsense. Charles was gasping for air each time he could. Georgia was screaming in exertion. Tears started to roll down Domitron's soaked cheeks. He couldn't do it. He started panting. Order was still screaming unintelligibly. Charles was struggling even more. Georgia's screams were now screeches. Everything other than them seemed to be silent. Domitron shut his eyes, clenching his teeth. He felt the fabric of Order's drenched hoodie between his wet fingers and clenched it tighter. He was exhausted. Drops of water fell onto his eyelids, rolling down his cheeks along with his own salty tears. Then his back hit something. Something solid. The end! It was right behind him! Domitron's eyes flung open and his right hand let go of the tan girl's top. It clenched the marble end and grasped the cracks in it. There was no ladder. Domitron pulled the others closer to the wall. Order's left hand shot out and gripped the stone. There was obvious strain as she pulled Georgia over. Georgia slammed herself into the stone and Charles let both hands grip the edge. Georgia pulled herself up. Domitron and the others got up and promptly sank to the floor. The black eyed boy's eyes felt heavy. Other teams got up. All teams of four made it safely, all be it worn out. Only two teams of three got out. None of them glanced back into the water. Domitron glanced at his light brown haired teammate. Charles's eyes were haunted. Instead of the bright intensity that used to be there, they were dull. Small. As if something else was there. Charles was curled up on himself, all that was clear was his face. His eyes stared into nothing, little green specks in a sea of bloodshot eyes. He took deep breaths, breaths that shook his entire body like all of it was needed to breathe. Upon further observation, Domitron realized everyone was basically like Charles. When Domitron first arrived, he'd seen happy expressions, people telling jokes, and excited eyes. Despite rumors and vanished people, competitors had been happy and were ready to try and win in the name of their fellow wikians. Now? Many had bags under their eyes, telltale markings of sleepless, paranoid nights. Their expressions were haggard, haunted; there was no life in their faces. Georgia, however, was different. Her black eyes blazed angrily. Any signs of fear or exhaustion were wiped away. She slowly stood, her chest rising and falling quickly due to her rapid breathing. She took the blue and gold helmet off her head and slammed it on the ground. Order grabbed it before it rolled into the pool. "I am SICK of listening to this white haired NOBODY!" She screamed. Everyone looked around, but, strangely, there was no one there. They turned their gazes to the irate ginger haired girl, intent on listening. "We've lost SO many people! AND FOR WHAT!? We followed our wikias because we LIKED them. Our founders would never do this to us! THIS IS INSANE! I'm tired of just WAITING every night to see if I can just make to the next day! I want to be at my own wikia, editing and talking to my friends! We ALL should be doing that! BUT NO! WE ARE STUCK HERE, LOSING OUR OWN FRIENDS!" She shouted. Everyone waited for her to go on. "I'm getting a towel to dry off. I'm sick of this place," she muttered. Order scrambled up to follow her. Charles stuck beside Domitron. "You OK?" Domitron asked. Charles didn't respond. Glancing at his friend, Domitron realized that while Charles was moving, he was still horrified. He'd almost died. Other teams started conversing among themselves. Domitron had Charles sit down and just waited for his friends to return. They knew there were no towels. Even Georgia and Order. They just wanted to leave. It wasn't in Domitron's place to stop them. They'd come back. Eventually. Chapter 7 Georgia stormed down the long hallway, soaked and cold. Order trailed behind her, just as wet. The ginger haired female wrung her hair dry. Their bare feet hit against the stone tiles with a high thudding sound. For a while, the two girls heard the sounds of voices from the workers, happily congratulating the competitors that had survived. Now, they could not. They were too far away. They didn't speak; they just walked. Georgia same across a strange door with multiple lines of police tape. It encouraged workers to ignore and encouraged competitors to go back to their workers. It even had a piece of paper saying that this was a restricted area and that wikians in the events should tell authorities how they got there and report if a worker had neglected to watch them. The black eyes female was about to scoff at this, but then Order promptly stepped forward and ripped the paper into shreds. A smirk formed on Georgia's lips. She ripped the tape off the door and tried to open the door. It was locked. Upon seeing this, Order attempted to kick it down. The door shook slightly, but did not budge. Apparently the white haired Hadrian rip-off expected obedience. Georgia was ready to turn that against him. She kicked at the door. She realized that they needed more power to break it down. Order had the same idea and a command block flashed onto her shoulder. It was a miniature version of one that floated near Order at all times unless it was doing a task assigned by her. Georgia had asked about them once. According to her friend: They only responded to Order and nothing else. It glowed for a second before flinging itself at the wooden door, destroying it in seconds. It then returned into nothing as Order de-summoned it. Georgia stepped into the room. It actually led to a staircase with no lighting. She carefully made her way down with Order quickly coming behind her. They finally reached the end of the stairwell which was lit with very dim lights. The two girls held onto the other's arm, reasonably cautious. Items what seemed to be like chains and shock collars littered the ground, and a series of locked doors at the end of the corridor the stairs had led to. To which Order just sent two command blocks to decimate. "This is... weird," Georgia said after a while. Her voice was still laced with anger, but it was not directed at her friend and was dimmed by slight fear and curiosity. There was a few seconds of silence after the command blocks returned to their master. Then they heard footsteps. Not from behind them; from in front of them. In the previously locked room. Multiple footsteps and whispers. "Is he coming?" "He said the games started before.. maybe not." "I thought I saw a command block. Besides, he doesn't break DOWN the doors." At that last whisper, Order summoned another command block and sent it in the cell room glowing bright. Those who were in there instantly screamed the same word: "ORDER?!" Both Georgia and Order rushed in. In the cell were four people. Becky, Policia, Slayer, and Nico. Upon seeing them, the entire group hugged one another. "Oh my gosh I thought you guys were dead!" Georgia and Order said at the same time. "We thought we were GOING to die!" Nico protested. "That Hadrian rip-off took us to this room saying this is where he was keeping.." Policia stopped to glance at Order, "him... and that since we won the games -which we ACTUALLY did- and then locked us in here! We've been here ever since then!" Order and Georgia gasped in shock. "Yeah, he's such a jerk!" Slayer shouted. The group soon left and raced back to the pool room. All the competitors were shouting at the announcer about their losses. Domitron was pacing on the sidelines with Charles staring blankly at the floor and their worker chewing her nails nervously as she looked around. When the group entered, all eyes turned to them. "You took those who survived.... and LOCKED THEM UP?!" Georgia screamed at the white-haired announcer. His eyes lit with fear at seeing those he had locked up out. According to Becky, no one else had survived their round of The Games. All competitors slowly turned to the workers with intense hatred. Even Charles had snapped out of his trauma and drew a sword from his inventory. "You broke the rules... workers... KILL THEM ALL!" The announcer screeched. Workers drew weapons and turned on the teams they had been helping. In response, every wikian got out weapons. Armies of pea-shooters to cyborgs came out of nothing. "I took these from you during events... never after... BUT I'LL DO IT NOW!" The white haired boy shouted, and then pressed a button on a controller. Instantly all these items vanished. "FORGET YOU AND YOUR LOGIC ENTER OP MODE!" Becky cried out, her old armor being placed on her body and a diamond axe appearing in her hand. All the wikians laughed and did the same. The workers were all stunned. "OP MODE! CAN'T BEAT US NOW, SON!" Policia shouted. Police cars crashed through the walls and policemen came out with guns. Legions of command blocks hover over Order and started shocking every worker in sight while others blocked attacks from workers. Previous weapons came back as wikians echoed the cry and rebelled. They gained their old outfits back. Workers fell left and right. The announcer was kept alive, though, with two Minecraft wikians busily sealing him in obsidian. While some stood back, directing certain objects from afar like Order, with others defending them like Nico and Policia, others like Becky and Slayer got close and personal. Becky sliced workers down with her axe and Slayer used a multitude of weapons to get her job done. Domitron was helping a few wikians who were too paranoid and nervous to be a part of the fight get away. After a long period of fighting off seemingly endless waves of workers, it was over. Everything vanished in an instant as wikians stopped fighting the deactivation of their abilities. Many of them collapsed to their knees. After five full minutes of recovering, the competitors, now back in their original outfits, slowly walked over to their tormentor's prison. A single Minecraft wikian had brought a diamond pickaxe -which the disabler did not remove. He used it to destroy the obsidian. Charles and Order drew swords and stepped forward. The announcer glared at everyone around him with complete and utter hatred. "Tell us where our 'prizes' are." A competitor spat at him. The announcer scoffed. "Like I would tell you that. You can't kill me or else you wont find them. I don't have to tell you. I lost The Games. The founders wont listen to me anymore; I have no power to threaten their wikia and the wikians inside anymore." He muttered. Nico kicked him in the gut. "You WILL tell us. We saved a few workers; they'll tell us to save their own miserable lives. So your life is optional. Tell us, and you can get up and march your sorry butt out of here. Refuse, and you die," she said calmly. Others nodded in agreement. The announcer scanned their faces. No one looked fearful. Everyone hated him. "FINE. I kept them in my office. It's the big palace near your cabins. I kept every prize locked up there," he growled. Weapons were put away as the crowd parted to let him go. As much as they hated him, everything they had done was in self defense; killing him now would be murder. As the announcer marched past, he set his eyes on Georgia. Her black eyes bore into his, silently wishing he would die on the spot for everything he had done to her friends. Remembering how she caused everything to fall apart, the white haired boy attacked Georgia. Georgia promptly kicked him down and stabbed him. She hated him, and he had just tried to kill her. "Come on, lets get our stuff back!" One Sims 1 Wikian shouted. Everyone raced out. Georgia noted that everyone seemed in better spirits now. They raced through the snow, laughing as some tripped and attempted to look dignified sliding down on their stomachs. Then they reached a large, crystalline palace with wooden doors. They shoved them open and ran inside. Charles ran alongside Georgia, looking determined but still shaken by what had happened. Domitron and Order soon came up behind them. Wikians cried out for actual people that had been taken, while others talked about the item they would bring back. The office was at the very top of the palace. When they arrived, a locked door marked where the "prizes" were. To which was melted into nothing by a wikian who wanted to use his toys more. Shouts and cries of help instantly started up which drew the wikians into the surprisingly large room. The Games had started not too long ago, so only a few wikias had lost items to have wikians willingly compete at first. Georgia noted at every wikia that had competed this year had at least one member left on their team. Georgia was about to comment on this before Order darted off. "Oh, right! Narrator!" Becky exclaimed. The MCSM crew ran after Order as she froze in front of a cell and violently ripped the door off using command blocks. Tears instantly sprouted as they saw Narrator slowly stand up. He looked nearly the same, save for rumpled clothing and some dust. His bright blue eyes still shined and he still had his white shirt, brown hair, red suspenders, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Order cried out in joy and hugged him, sobbing. Becky shot Policia a teasing look. "Is Poli a little jealous?" She joked, smiling. Policia blushed. "N-NO!" He exclaimed a little too quickly, turning even redder. Nico started laughing. Other reunions turned out relatively the same. Wikians began to leave the room and said they would wait for everyone to get out before making the exit. Domitron stared at everyone with an old spark of happiness and pride Georgia hadn't seen ever since the games started. Order, upon seeing Policia blushing, smiled and hugged him back. "OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slayer exclaimed, flailing her arms and shaking Nico. "It's- just- a- hug- now- let- me- go-!" Nico said. After everyone started laughing, the group headed out. When everyone was done having a reunion or getting their stuff, wikians who could make portals got portals set up for everyone's respective wikias. Everyone went through with smiles on their faces. Still clinging to Narrator and dragging Policia along, Order was the first to enter the MCSM Wikia. Domitron was the last, making sure everyone got out. And when the last one stepped through, Domitron ran through his portal and entered the wikia he missed. The End Trivia *This story features a plot similar to Episode 8 of MCSM, however, it takes a different twist. *Originally, it was going to be Georgia who would have been caught in Chapter 6. However, it was soon changed to Charles for having Georgia be enraged had a more dramatic impact. **Also, Domitron was planned to be killed in the same chapter, giving his life to save the rest of the team. That was changed because Domitron was the only one keeping every one else afloat at the time and Order of the Command Block did not want to change it. Category:Story Category:The Games Category:Completed Stories